


To be a true friend.

by Lizziebee87



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizziebee87/pseuds/Lizziebee87
Summary: Thomas and his friends are at university. Follow them from being just house mates to best friends during their time at Sodor University.





	1. Meet the Characters.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to try and have human versions of the engines. This first page is a small list of their names and a short description of them, try to imagine their faces from the series on human bodies just fitting better. I tried to keep their last names as a part of them.  
> I am also typing this with one arm as I have a broken shoulder from being hit by a car, so if there any mistakes I am sorry. I do hope you will enjoy.

Edward Bluewater-Blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Very kind,gentle and a little shy. Studying art at Sodor University. Migraine sufferer.

Thomas Tankman-Light brown hair and dark blue eyes. Cheeky but caring and hard working. studying music at Sodor University.

James Cardinal-Auburn hair and golden brown eyes. Very stubborn and proud but deep down he cares greatly for others. Studying Fashion at Sodor University.

Gordon Swift-Light blue eyes and black hair. Proud and a little rude at times. Needs a lesson in friendship. Studying sports at Sodor University. Aspiring athlete.

Henry Greenfield-Dark brown hair and green eyes. Very quiet and shy but kind. Often worries about things. Studying Theatre at Sodor University. Migraine sufferer.

Percy Littleman-Dark blonde hair and apple green eyes. Cheeky and fun loving but takes his work seriously. Studying photography and film at Sodor University.

Donald and Douglas Caledonia-Black hair and black eyes. Twin brothers from Scotland,fast talking and defensive. Both studying history at Sodor University.

Annie and Clarabel-Twin sisters, Thomas's aunts. Annie is a music composer and Clarabel is a conductor. They have their own music studio and orchestra.

Sir Topham Hat-Owner of the Sodor University. He likes to keep a friendly environment but shows a firm hand when need be.

Spencer Boxford-Dark brown hair and grey eyes. Son of the Duke and Duchess, he thinks himself better then everyone else.

Tidmouth House-The name of the house the Thomas and his friends live in while on campus. A neat house with five bedrooms each with it's own bathroom and two computer rooms/studies.


	2. A very bad day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's start things off with a bad day.

Sodor University, covered in a gentle summer rain.

Tidmouth House, home to our stories hero's.

It's 3am so they are all asleep but let's meet them anyway. Just don't make any noise and wake them OK.

First we go the cellar rooms, here we find the twin brothers Donald and Douglas Caledoina who share the room on the right. The brothers come from Scotland and are studying history. The room on the left is shared by Thomas Tankman and Percy Littleman, Thomas is studying music and has an easy way of making friends with everyone. Percy has a love of photography and film, he loves making little movies on his computer.  
The cellar rooms come with there own kitchen and living area making the bottom of the house it's own little apartment.

We will now go to the first floor rooms. At the top of the stairs to the right we find the room shared by Gordon Swift and Henry Greenfield. The room is big enough for both beds and the two men have split the space between them. Gordon is an athlete and is powerfully built, but he can be rude to everyone else. Henry is very gentle but worries about everything, he is studying theatre and hopes to become a stage actor.  
The room left of the stairs is sheared by Edward Bluewater and James Cardinal. Even though they are different they get along very well. Edward is studying art, he has always had a love for painting and drawing. James loves studying fashion and with Edward's help from time-to-time he has created some amazing designs.

Now that we have met them let's leave them sleeping. They are all different people with different tastes. But they all have one thing in common, they all like rollerblading. Little do they know that their unique skills will help them become the greatest of friends, family really, and that they would show everyone what it takes to be a true friend.

9:30am-Music Rooms.  
Thomas Tankman sat cross legged on the floor scribbling down a piece of music, he sipped on his drink and sighed deeply. Writing music was hard but he enjoyed it to much to give up, he came from a musical family so it was in his blood, ''MR Tankman. Please sit at a table and not on the floor'' his teacher called from across the room. Thomas looked up and saw the rest of the class giggling and laughing at him, everyone in the class made fun of him because he had a different way of writing, ''yes Mrs Trucks'' he said standing up and walking to a table. He felt uncomfortable and wanted to be back in his room and away from the rest of his class.

10:45-Design Studio.  
''MR Cardinal, could you please use another colour other then black for your clothing designs''. James looked at his teacher then down to his sketch book. He did use a lot of black for his drawings but he liked black, it was an easy colour to work with. James could use his favourite colour but that might be a bit to bright, the rest of the class started laughing quietly at him and James felt like running from the room.

11:50-Art Studio.  
Edward Bluewater was putting the finishing touches to his painting and was smiling happily to himself. It was nearly lunch time and the painting would finally be done, one week of work was about to pay off. His teacher looked over his shoulder and shook his head 'another one. MR Bluewater please do something different next time, this is starting to get old now''. The teacher walked away and the sounds of giggling could be herd from the rest of the class, Edward ignored them and finished his painting. He was going to send it to his father for his birthday and no one could ever change his mind. Edward took a deep breath and tried not to cry.

The residents of Tidmouth house trickled back in got have lunch and work on projects. James walked in and saw Donald and Douglas sitting at the table surrounded by books and their laptops, the twins looked stressed and upset as they worked. It was clear they also had a bad day. James went up to the room he sheared with Edward and knocked before entering ''hello Edward...What's wrong?'' James saw the skin around his friends eyes was red a clear sign he had been crying, Edward took a deep breath and smiled ''oh it's nothing James. From the heavy fell the house has right now I think everyone is having a bad day'' Edward ran his hand through his hair causing blonde spikes to appear. Having fair skin made difficult for Edward to hide his emotions. James dropped his books on the bed and told Edward what his teacher had said an Edward told James what his teacher had said.  
Out on the landing a deep booming voice was herd and a door slammed loudly. Turns out Gordon was feeling the same way.

Henry nearly jumped off the bed when Gordon came thundering into the room. The large black haired man paced around the room ranting to himself, ''they said my times are too slow. But I beat my quickest time today. And I am the fastest runner in the group'' Gordon looked round at Henry who gave him a soft smile, his green eyes looked tried and dull. He was just as stressed as the others ''I will go and have a shower'' Gordon mumbled and went into the bathroom.  
Everyone at Tidmouth House often got picked on during class because they were good at what they did but everyone else always tried to put them down. But they never let anyone get to them and they worked harder to show what they could do. For some reason they were targeted for bullying. From teachers and other students, they were called weird and someone had once started a rummer about James's sexuality. It had been sorted out but James had been very upset and he had never said ''yes'' or ''no'' when asked. Stating it was no one's business if he was or wasn't gay.  
Standing in the shower Gordon thought about the lesson he just had and no doubt the lessons the others had been through, he hoped things would change soon,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be taking my time with this one. But I will up load chapters on days I feel well enough.


	3. Tension.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bad day has got to everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to bring back Opal from my first story Javelin. I have put her in as Thomas's little sister.

Henry listened to the shower running in the bathroom and fell back onto his bed. His head was starting to pound and the room looked like it was starting to spin, his teacher had been pushing him very hard lately and Henry hadn't been getting a lot of sleep. Both he and Edward suffered with migraines and both men had been sick on and off for the past few days. The shower stopped and Gordon called for Henry to pass his jogging bottoms to him, he had forgotten to take them in with him. Standing as gently as he could Henry walked over to Gordon's bed and picked up the jogging bottoms,T-shirt and boxer shorts that were on the bed, he knocked on the bathroom door and Gordon's large hand reached out for them and disappeared quickly. He didn't even say thank you.  
Henry got back onto his bed and closed his eyes, he was feeling very sick.

Percy Littleman was sitting at his computer when Thomas returned, the green eyed young man gave his friend a smile but Thomas could see he was annoyed about something ''you too?'' Percy grunted and spun round in his chair ''Why do they pick on us more then anyone else? We do so much but it never pleases them'' his soft round face held a deep frown that could sometimes rival Gordon's.  
''It isn't fair I know. Just today I was told to sit at a table even though others in the class were sitting on the floor. I need to phone my aunts, excuse me.'' Thomas looked a little dazed as he walked to the bathroom. Percy wondered why he always phoned his aunts and not his mother or father, it soon hit him ''he doesn't have parents''. This made Percy upset and he turned back to his computer to finish his work, it was Friday and he wanted his weekend free for a change.  
Thomas held his phone to his ear and listened to it ring, someone answered on the other end ''hello''.  
''Hello Opal, how are you?'' Thomas always felt better when he herd his little sister's voice,  
''Thomas. I'm fine but you sound strange, what's wrong?''  
''Bad day. Nothing more. Is aunt Annie or aunt Clarabel there?''  
''Yes, aunt Annie is in the living room. I'll get her''. Opal was herd going to get their aunt and Thomas waited for her. He felt like he was letting his family down.

That evening Tidmouth House was quiet. Everyone had got their work finished and now they were relaxing, outside the soft rain had started again but that didn't stop James from sitting next to the open bedroom window. Behind him Edward was placing his painting in a frame ready for posting ''here James what do you think?'' Edward held up the painting and saw James smile ''it's lovely. You're so talented and your father will love it, he's an engine driver isn't he?'' James saw Edward nod as he started placing bubble rap over the frame them place the picture into the box. Donald called up the stairs that dinner was ready and everyone headed to the dinning room once everyone had sat down Edward noticed someone was missing, ''where's Henry?''

Gordon rolled his eyes ''he said his head was hurting so I left him on the bed''.

''You left him by himself? Oh Gordon when will you learn? Put my dinner in the oven and I'll be back soon'' Edward went back up stairs and entered Henry's room. The taller man was pale and a clammy sweat covered his skin ''stay still Henry'' Edward whispered as he headed into the bathroom for a wet face cloth.  
Gordon entered the room a couple of hours later and found Henry sound asleep with Edward gently wiping his face, Edward gave Gordon a hard look. The blonde had such a gentle face that he really had to be angry before it showed ''how could you just leave him? He was so confused he didn't even know where he was, if you don't know what to do call one of us don't just ignore him'' Edward said all this in a deep whisper and gave Gordon the face cloth, ''keep wiping his face if he looks sweaty. I have given him his migraine pill so he should sleep till the morning, take care of him OK''. Edward left the room leaving Gordon lost for words, how could he help someone when he didn't know how? He gently sat on the edge of Henry's bed and carefully patted his head with the face cloth ''I am sorry Henry. But I was never shown how to do this''.

The tension around the house was thick that night and only Henry got a good nights sleep, thankful for the weekend the residents of Tidmouth House stayed up as late as possible. Sometimes they wondered why Sir Topham Hat placed them all together in one house when they were all so different, yes they got along in some ways but they clashed in others. Still unlike the resident of 'Boxford House' they had each other.


	4. Baby steps.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer tries to make trouble. But nothing can break the growing friendship at Tidmouth House.

The next morning saw bright sunshine and a clear sky. All the students at Sodor University wanted to take advantage of the weather so they were out in force, the local pool and park were full of young people happy to get away from their work for a while. Edward had put on his roller blades and padding ready to head to the post office, he clipped on his helmet and tucked his parcel under his arm before heading out of the main gates. It was a beautiful day and Edward took his time with his errand.

Donald and Douglas had gone to the library to do some casual reading, the twins had been rather quiet during last nights dinner. Turns out their history teacher had told them the project they were working on was dull and life less and the Scottish brothers had taken great offence at this because it was about Scottish history.

Sitting in his office Sir Topham Hat looked through reports and memos from teachers and students, frowning from time to time at what he read. Sir Topham was in his early forties, bald and fairly tall, he always gave the impression of being in charge but he was also kind and listened to what others had to say. He got to a pile of reports that all held the names of the Tidmouth House residents, Sir Topham went through each one carefully unsure that he was reading them properly. It looked like the teachers were picking on them just for the sake of it. Sir Topham decided to talk to the students on Monday, he didn't want to ruin their weekend. Getting up from his desk Sir Topham went over to the window and looked over the campus, students were enjoying the sun and simply relaxing. Small groups sat around talking, many more just wondered around and more had gone off campus. Out of the corner of his eye Sir Topham noticed someone running, turning to see better he saw Gordon Swift chasing after the two smaller members of the house. Thomas and Percy were having a great time even though they knew they had no chance of out running Gordon, Sir Topham smiled and turned away from the window pleased to see the student getting along.

Gordon made to grab Percy but the smaller man dodged quickly, both he and Thomas were out of breath but hey were having too much fun. Henry had woken up feeling better and was sitting on a bench in the shade, he was smiling and laughing along with the others, James was next to him scribbling in his book but the sounds of his friends laughing did make him smile. Edward rolled up and sat on the arm of the bench removing his helmet and watching the game of tag that was going on, it was a nice sight but then it was ruined.

''Oh dear. What a rag-tag bunch, how can your families afford to send you here?'' Spencer Boxford was standing not far from them, Thomas,Percy and Gordon stopped their game and looked at him. Spencer was the son of the Duke and Duchess and this made him very arrogant and self centered, he even had the name of his house changed to 'Boxford House' and he lived in the six bedroom house alone. This had caused a lot of arguments. Spencer cast his grey eyes over the group and landed his gaze on James ''I would never want to share a room with him, I would not be safe. How do you feel about sharing a room with him Edward?''  
''I have no problem at all. Why are you trying to cause trouble? We haven't done anything to you'' Edward could see James from the corner of his eye and saw he was holding back his anger. ''I know what you are implying Spencer but that doesn't bother me. You are the one trying to make something out of nothing''.  
Spencer smirked and that made Edward look away ''I'm going inside, coming James?'' he asked gently standing up and rolling away. James followed with Thomas and Percy close behind, Henry walked up to Gordon and asked Spencer a question ''why are you always mean to us? We were just minding our own business and you just came over to be rude. Why?'' Henry didn't like bullies and hated seeing anyone suffering. Spencer just shrugged and turned away ''I am way more superior then any of you so I can do what I like. Now please remove your selves from my sight I have things to do''. Spencer left and Gordon felt him self shacking ''I really want to...'' He stopped him self from finishing the sentence when he felt Henry pulling his shoulder ''let's just go inside, he isn't worth worrying over now''.

Thomas and Percy sat side by side on the sofa, both were quiet because Edward was trying to comfort James but James wasn't having any of it and ran up stairs. ''Some times I wonder if coming to this University was a good idea. I have made friends but there has been more heartache then happiness'' Thomas slouched back and growled into his hands, Percy patted his friend's leg and watched Gordon and Henry walk in. For some reason they were all considered weird and were picked on by just about everyone. Percy hoped that their talents were recognized one day.

Edward left James alone for an hour before going to see him, the auburn haired man was sitting on his bed his face covered in tears ''Oh James. Don't let him get to you'' Edward knelt down in front of him and wiped his eyes. ''I'm sorry, it's just...Why do people target me? Just because I study fashion doesn't mean I'm gay, I am not ashamed to complement another man. Women can call another woman attractive, why can't men do it? Sorry I'm ranting''.  
''You rant all you want. Spencer makes me want to scream so I know the feeling. James listen if you ever need to talk or rant let me know and I will be there to listen.''  
James smiled then sniffed the air ''you smell that?''  
''Yes I do'' Edward answered. They looked at each other and jumped up.  
''Gordon's making omelets'' they called together and ran down stairs. 

They were getting closer bit by bit every day. When they had first met the only ones who got along were Edward, Thomas and Percy. Gordon had been insulted with the idea of shearing a room and had been very rude to Henry, but Edward wasn't afraid to talk down to him and the large man had started to sort out his attitude. They were becoming friends but no one believed they were close at all and that needed to change.


	5. Getting to know you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart to heart time.

Spencer walked through the front door of Boxford House and called for his lunch. Boxford House had been perchest by Spencer because he didn't want to share with anyone. He had the largest bedroom set up for himself and the rest were occupide by his staff.Yes staff. He had a butler, a cook, two maids and his valet with him. It was rumurd he had some one to do his assignments and projects. Being the ownly child of the Duke and Duchess he was spoilet and never tried to hide it, he was rude to everyone and even made a girl cry by telling her she would have been pretty if it hadn't been for her nose. Needless to say everyone who herd that was shocked but Spencer waved them away saying he could say what he wished, he had a bad track record for missing classes and lectures, failing to hand in assignments on time and refusing to work with a group. No one knew what he was studying.  
Sitting down at the table Spencer was given his lunch and his i-pad, he went through the news as he slowly got through his food, nothing of interest caught his eyes so he turned to the University news pages. Just basic every day news.

'New menu in the little campus cafe'.

'Professor Aki celebrated her 35th birthday'.

'University Sports Team nominated for lottery sponsoring' the picture of the team showed them smiling widely. Their coach standing very proudly next to them. Gordon Swift was standing on the other side, towering over the rest of the team his jet black hair and light blue eyes shining in the sun light. ''Blah, Blah, Blah. I should be given the lottery sponsoring'' Spencer muttered pushing his plate away ''bring me a drink'' he said to the maid as she took the plate ''yes sir. What would you like?''  
''The strongest in the house''.

Gordon had started making omelets for Henry as he had missed last nights dinner and was hungry, but the smell of cooking had brought everyone to the kitchen and all had given the puppy eyes till Gordon gave in and made a full plate of Mushroom omelets. Sitting around the table the room was full of chatter, Donald and Douglas had returned from the library and were in better moods. They had finished their history assignments ad said they didn't care if the teacher hated it ''we were told to choose our own category so we did but apparently it's not good enough'' Douglas poke his food with his fork before eating, the thick accent the twins possess had taken some getting use to.  
The others agreed.  
''They tell me my music is weird. But being different is what keeps music fresh'' Thomas sighed.

''All the other students in my class say my photographs are boring and the little movies I make are not interesting'' Percy rested his chin in his hands on the table.

''Professor Oleg says my acting and stage directing are both flat and lack feeling. But I do everything he tells me'' Henry looked at his plate, his green eyes ringed with dark circles.

''My track times are getting better each time, I am faster then the rest of the team but coach says I am too slow. He has been pushing beyond my limits'' Gordon rubbed his sore legs with the ball of his hands.

''I have been told my designs are too dull and all look the same. Trying to come up with new styles of clothing when your professor is criticizing you every day is hard'' James had been quiet during the meal and didn't make eye contact.

''I was told my paintings are getting old. But I have been drawing trains since I was a child, the picture I was working on was for my father's birthday. I know he will love it but it did upset me when it was criticized'' Edward looked up at the light and rubbed his eyes.

Everyone feel silent, things had got uncomfortable very fast and Henry wanted to change to tone ''Thomas, where do you get your music inspiration from?'' Henry looked towards the blue eyed man who looked a little stunned at being asked. ''From people. I watch people and like to write music that would suit their personality, like their theme tune'' Thomas went bright red with embarrassment but saw the interest in his house mates faces and asked James a similar question. The rest of the evening was spent talking and getting to really know each other, from the happy to the down right tragic.  
Thomas reviled that he and his younger sister Opal were orphans, their mother and father had been killed in a plane crash along with all members of their orchestra. Thomas told them that Aunt Annie and Aunt Clarabel were his mother's older sisters and had raised him and Opal ever since.

Edward told them that he was adopted. Charlie and Sydney Bluewater had adopted him when he was two mouths old and six years ago had adopted twin boys Bill and Ben who were coming up to the age of eleven. ''My father drives a steam engine on the historic railway and mother is the fireman...firewoman. That's why I love steam engines so much.'' 

Gordon looked shame faced ''my parents were never there for me. Far to busy with work. I would get up in the mornings for school and they would have left for work, I got home from school and they would still be at work. I had to care for my self even when I was sick, that's why I am a jerk because I never had anyone to show me how to behave. I am so sorry about that everyone''. 

The night went on and one by one Tidmouth House feel asleep where they were.


	6. Morning at the park

Sunday was a quiet day and Tidmouth House was quieter then normal. After coming clean about their families and other things during the night everyone woke up still on the sofas and chairs, they headed off up stairs to shower and change before breakfast. But it was such a pleasant morning no one wanted to stay inside so they packed themselves lunches, put on their roller blades and headed off to the park for a day away from everything. Donald and Douglas rolled behind the others talking calmly but quickly to each other, Gordon was way off in front with Edward doing his best to catch up with him. They were out to have fun and nothing else. It was still early and the air had that early morning chill that refreshed their eyes, stopping next to the lake Gordon took off his helmet and sighed in the chilly air ''it's so peaceful I am glad we came out this morning'' his chin was covered in dark stubble as he hadn't shaved that morning. It suited him really well and Edward told him so, the others were still some ways behind them so Edward asked Gordon a question ''when you said your parents were not there for you when you were sick, what happened?''

''Well when I was twelve I fell ill with the flu, I was unable to get out of bed for four days, I couldn't do anything. Our next door neighbor got worried as he hadn't see me leave or return from school so one day after my parents left for work he let him self in with the spare key I gave him. He found my unconscious in bed I had wet my self and all, I spent the rest of the week in hospital and only he came to see me. The police investigated and charged my parents with child neglect, they made it worse for them selves when they said they hadn't even noticed I was missing for a week, my grandmother had me for a while but I was sent home a year later. Please don't tell any one else''.

Edward promised and sat down on the grass as everyone else came up next to them, some ducks swam to them with hopeful sounds and Edward was happy to help. He pulled out a bag of bread and shared it out with his friends, ''you carry bread with you?'' Gordon said holding the bread Edward had given him ''rules of the park Gordon. Always take bread for the duckies'' said Douglas as he sprinkled some food on the water, the ducks gobbled it up happily.

They had so much fun that morning, Percy took pictures and recorded a pair of swans with their babies. They skated around the park and played a little game, standing one behind the other in height order, Gordon at the front, Percy at the back, they pretended to be an express train. Holding onto each others waist bands they picked up speed laughing all the way to the gate. Gordon couldn't help himself and called at the top of his voice ''Express coming through''.

They arrived back and found Sir Topham Hat waiting for them in the living room, he smiled warmly at them and waited while they sorted themselves out, ''I wanted to wait till Monday to talk to you all but I have been made aware of a confrontation that happened yesterday''.  
That could only be the incident with Spencer. Gordon explained what had happened and that they were minding their own business when Spencer had come over, Sir Topham listened before moving onto the main matter ''It has been brought to my attention from your teachers that your work hasn't been up to standard lately. I have also been informed that your attitudes have also been off''. This shocked everyone and no one said anything for a few minutes ''Sir we have been working hard these past few weeks, we have been given more work then any one else in our classes and we have all pulled all nighters just to get the work done in time. Both Henry and I have suffered migraines due to lack of sleep, if the teachers have problems with our work it's not our fault. We do what we are told'' Edward looked like he was ready to cry but held it in the best he could, he had been holding in a lot of frustration. Sir Topham didn't know what to say. He had placed these young men together in Tidmouth House because the could see they needed each other to bring out their own skills and quality, this looked like it was working but now it seemed the teachers were doing everything to brake them. Not sure what to do Sir Topham left them alone wondering what he could do to help.

Monday morning saw Percy, Edward and Gordon leaving for their morning classes, Henry and Thomas had another hour, James had a free lesson and had nothing till the afternoon and Donald and Douglas had a long history lecture to attend. Sitting in his office Sir Topham was surprised to get a visitor, a very smartly dressed man walked in and introduced himself before sitting down ''this is such a nice University Sir. I am here to tell you about a competition we are running, the winners will receive a rather generous amount of money''.

''What is this competition?'' Sir Topham Hat sat forwards at his desk looking at the visitor.

''Well we go around different Universities and choose one house, we give them a project to work on and the best house wins''.

''Sounds like something school children would do''.

''I know how it sounds but it's more then just a project, we encourage the house we choose to use their own unique skills to show the friendship of the house. It's about showing how many different personalities can work together''.

Sir Topham sat back and thought about it. This could be the answer he was looking for, ''I do believe I have just the house for you. Let me tell you about them''.


	7. Making Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sir Topham Hat chooses Tidmouth House for their skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to up load this chapter. So any one reading might have to re-read a couple of chapters. Sorry every one.

Sir Topham Hat led the way to Tidmouth House, the visitor named Mr Dean followed taking in the sights around him ''you really keep this place beautiful Sir. Even the students look like they will never want to leave'' Mr Dean saw Sir Topham smile ''thank you. Here we are''.

Not everyone was home but those who were in sat around listening to what Mr Dean had to say, the idea of doing a large project in front of a large crowed was frightening. They were given booklets of ideas and tips of what was expected from them, after he left Henry turned to Sir Topham and asked ''why us Sir?'' Thomas took the booklet from Henry and looked through it, ''there is a lot in here. We need to come up with something that shows our friendship and get everything ready to show an audience in two months'' Thomas sat down feeling very light headed all of a sudden.  
Sir Topham gave them both gentle smiles and explained that between them they could create something new and magical ''after the way you have all been feeling lately this is the chance you need to show off the unique skills you all have. When you are all together this evening talk about it and see what you come up with. Good Luck''.

Sitting around the table the rest of Tidmouth House went through the booklet and felt worried and defeated, they talked about what they could do and scribbled down some ideas but none of them seemed right. They went to bed with more going round in their brains then before, James sat on the edge of his bed looking through his sketch book while Edward doodled on some paper ''can we really do this?'' James asked looking up at the blonde sitting on the other bed. Edward looked round to him and shrugged ''I don't know. But let's try to sleep and go into everything with a fresh mind in the morning''.  
The next morning saw everyone waking up in a panic but Edward soon pushed that to one side and grabbed his phone, he dialed and smiled when it was answered ''morning dad. Happy Birthday''.  
Everyone got their breakfast and tried to come up with ideas but so far everything just sounded so childish, they wanted something fun, witty, charming and different. Something no one would be expecting. Douglas studded some of the projects that had been entered in the past some of them were really good but nothing that would help them. Just then Edward came running down the stairs face flushed and eyes shining ''guys I have an idea''.

He told them what he had come up with and scribbled down some notes, his voice was high with excitement and everyone nodded to every word he said. Bit by bit each member added their own piece, writing notes and who would do what ''we can do this. Guys we can do this'' Thomas called jumping up and down in his chair. Gordon held him still just in case he broke the chair but at the same time hugging the brown haired man happily.

''OK. James between us we can create the costumes, Henry you can be our director. Percy we will need some recorded footage of moving scenery, my father is going to help you with that. Donald and Douglas we need some historical railway facts. Thomas we need music, our own unique music. If you think your Aunts can help then go for it. We will all work on the script together. Time to show everyone what we can do''. Edward smiled at the cheering and was thankful to his dad for giving him the idea, Charlie and Sydney were going to help the best they could, the booklet stated they could get out side help as long as they were back ground help only. James collected clothing sizes from his friends and dragged Edward off shopping, Thomas started writing his music he had to do theme tunes for his friends, Percy got his camera and left to meet up with Edward's dad. They were going to put on a show that everyone would remember forever.


	8. Truth and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer goes to far and Edward admits things to himself.

Spencer burst into Sir Topham Hat's office with out knocking ''what is this I hear about a competition and why wasn't I told?'' Spencer sat down heavily in a chair and waited for an answer, Sir Topham looked at him ''I picked who was going to represent this University and I believe Tidmouth House is the best choice. You live alone in Boxford House and therefore wouldn't have available help from house mates''.  
Spencer didn't like being over looked and planned to make things difficult for Tidmouth House, he took a deep breath and got up ''well Sir I will leave you to your work''.  
''Mr Boxford, you have three classes today make sure you go to all of them and be on time''.

It had been agreed (with much protest) that Thomas, Edward, James, Gordon and Henry would be the main characters as they were the first to live in Tidmouth House. The five men had said it wasn't fair on the others but their friends were having none of it. Thomas had done a great job with the music and had been going back home at the weekends to record it in the studio, Annie and Clarabel had also been given roles in the project and were excited to help, Opal was going to be one of the extras and was amazed with her brother's music.

James and Edward had a great time buying the necessary clothing that would become costumes, they then went to an art shop to buy the right paints. Edward spent a good amount of time picking colours wanting them to be the right shades, he ended up buying quite a lot of blue, green, red, black, white, yellow, gold, chrome and a turquoise. They all had old pairs of roller blades that Henry's father was fixing up for them before the blades got decorated and painted to become part of the costumes. James and Edward got back later that afternoon and were surprised to find Edward's family waiting for them, Charlie had offered to be the narrator and Sydney was helping Percy find the right sound effects to go with the characters. Bill and Ben were going to help by being minor characters but Edward had an idea for them ''we need some one to be the Fat Controller, with the height difference it will look more realistic and I think Bill would be great for that. Ben I would like you to be the Station Master, what do you think?''  
The red haired twins were so happy to help out that they picked their costumes as quickly as they could. Charlie pulled Edward to one side and hugged him tight ''thank you for the painting. It's beautiful and working together this story will be just as beautiful''. Charlie and his family stayed till early evening but said anyone could call if they needed help with anything, sighing deeply everyone went to bed.

The weeks went by and everything was coming together nicely, Thomas had nearly got all the music recorded and was really excited to have his friends listen to it soon. The costumes looked beautiful as Edward had chosen paints that had a metallic sheen and the detailing brought everything together, the problem was a lot of late nights were regular and after having no sleep for two days Edward soon suffered with a migraine. James sat with him that night carefully holding a bag of ice on the blonde's head, Edward's blue eyes were dull and ringed with dark circles and even blinking hurt him ''you don't have to stay with me all night. You can go to bed James'' Edward's voice was quiet, he was so tired but sleep was not coming fast enough. James smiled ''we share a room Edward it would be rude not to help you,'' not well enough to argue Edward gave the best smile he could ''do you have any pain killers?'' James asked looking in the bedside draws ''no I ran out'' Edward sighed feeling annoyed with him self for forgetting his pain killers.  
James thought for a moment then went into the bath room, he came out with a bottle of Night Nurse medicine and gave a cap full to Edward ''it's the best we have and it will help you sleep''. Edward downed the green liquid and cringed at the taste, James helped him lay back down before laying down next to him ''take a couple of days to rest. You're ahead with the costumes so take it easy OK'' James watched Edward mouth the work ''OK'' before slipping off to sleep, James fell asleep next to him waking up every couple of hours to change the ice bag. Edward woke up at 3am feeling fuzzy headed but a lot better, he smiled at James sleeping next to him and carefully covered him with the quilt before going back to sleep.

The next morning saw Sir Topham Hat knocking on the door of Tidmouth House early with the police, Henry answered the door and was clearly startled to see police outside ''hello Henry. Is James awake?'' Sir Topham asked calmly as he entered the house, Henry shook his head '' both he and Edward are still in bed Sir'' the green eyed man was clearly uncomfortable and watched as Sir Topham led the police upstairs. Opening the door to James and Edward's room and was shocked to find them both asleep in the same bed, the sound of foot steps in the room woke Edward up and he in turn woke up James ''Sir what's going on'' Edward asked sitting up holding his head. Sir Topham didn't know what to think ''both of you get dressed and come down stairs in five minutes''.  
Going down stairs they found Sir Topham waiting in the living room ''what's going on Sir?'' Edward asked his head feeling heavy on his shoulders.  
''Spencer has claimed that James has made some unwanted advances at him last night and wants action taken against him'' Sir Topham saw the look of utter shock and confusion on their faces and started to realize something wasn't right, ''Sir I was with Edward all night, he had a migraine and couldn't leave him. I would never do anything to anyone in that sense, Spencer is a dirty liar'' James was shaking with anger and Edward placed a hand on his shoulder. The police constable in charge stepped forwards ''please cooperate Mr Cardinal'' he said firmly still moving forwards. James cowered back in the chair holding onto Edward's hand tightly '' I didn't do anything'' he called over and over again, ''please leave him alone, he was with me all night'' Edward stated firmly but no one listened. The hand cuffs were about to be snapped onto James's wrists when Percy came running into the living room ''wait. Wait'' he shouted panting after running up the stairs ''Boxford House has CCTV. That will show you James didn't go any where near the place'' the police constable in charge stopped and looked back at Percy sharply ''are you sure about this?''

''Yes I am''.

Sir Topham Hat got up headed to the door ''let's go and find out constable, we need to get to the bottom of this.'' The constable told his two colleagues to stay behind and watch James then left with Sir Topham, the heavy feeling around the house didn't go away.

Edward sat next to James and held him close, his friend was shaking badly and his face wet with tears. Spencer had gone to far this time and James needed protecting from him and anyone else who might take advantage, Edward knew why he wanted to protect James but he didn't want anyone else to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to have a pairing in this but seeing as how close I have made James and Edward it's just happening. Nothing mature is going to happen so I am sticking to the gen rating.


	9. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer is in trouble now.

Spencer was surprised to find Sir Topham Hat and a policeman waiting in the living room, his butler had knocked on his bedroom door and said he was needed down stairs. ''So have things been sorted out?'' Spencer sat down putting on the most innocent face he could pull, acting was never his strong point. He looked back and fourth between both men ''has James been arrested?'' The fact no one was talking made him nervous. Sir Topham cleared his throat and sat forwards ''may we take a look at the CCTV footage? We need to see what happened last night Mr Boxford'' something about his tone made Spencer feel cold, he had forgotten about the security cameras. ''Sorry Sir, but they don't work at the moment'' he lied trying to keep himself calm, Sir Topham didn't brake eye contact he knew deep down that Spencer was lying to him. He sat looking at him for a couple more minutes before asking again ''may we take a look at the CCTV footage please Mr Boxford?''

''The cameras are not working Sir''.

''If it turns out you are lying to us Mr Boxford you could be arrested for making false claims'' the police constable stated firmly also locking Spencer with a hard stare. Spencer chewed the inside of his cheek. Sir Topham got up to leave ''think things over Spencer because I don't want an innocent man going to prison because of you''.

They went to the door leaving Spencer alone in the living room, as they opened the door one of the maids hurried over quietly looking around before giving the constable a disk. She nodded her head with a smile and hurried away again, once outside the constable held up the disk ''is this what we need?'' he asked feeling confused as to why he was given it.  
''I believe it is. I have herd that Mr Boxford's staff don't like working for him so maybe the maid wanted to help James. Let's go to my office and check this out, I want James to be free to sleep in his own bed tonight''.

James had been aloud to sit in his room and he kept himself busy making costumes for the coaches, these were made from craft foam and stitched together with wool of the same colours. This made them light weight and easy to wear. Outside a policeman made sure he stayed put.  
Edward brought him his lunch and stayed with him to keep him company, he didn't want to leave him alone ''how are you feeling?'' Edward sat on his own bed looking over at James carefully, he really wanted to hold him again. James sighed after taking a bite from his sandwich and shrugged his shoulders ''I have no idea how I feel. Why would Spencer do this? Does he hate me that much?'' The red in James's hair showed up under the light making his golden brown eyes brighter then normal, James looked up at Edward and smiled softly '' I know how you feel about me Edward. It's OK, I feel the same''.  
Edward backed up on the bed shocked by what he just herd, how could James feel the same way? Oh! That was how ''let's keep things between us for now, um...Yeah OK...Um I am glad to hear that'' Edward had trouble getting his brain to work but he felt good on the inside. Free. They went back to eating their lunches talking from time to time about things, James mentioned he had been lying to himself for years scared of what people would say. ''I hope Spencer hasn't ruined everything because I really want to try with you Edward''.

The CCTV footage had shown that Spencer had been lying beyond belief and now he had been called to the office, James had been called too and so had the Duke and Duchess who were all ready on their way because Spencer had called them with the same story. James entered the office with Edward in tow as he didn't want to be alone with Spencer. The Duke and Duchess arrived and the meeting got under way. The moment the security footage was mentioned Spencer caved and told the truth, ''I just did it for a joke. James just needs to learn how to laugh at things''. This caused a thick tension to the room and everyone looked at him, the Duchess got up and paced the room while the Duke spoke to him sternly ''you have done a lot of horrible things in your time my boy. But this is the worst ever'' the Duke had got out of the chair and pushed Spencer back in the chair, the Duchess held her bag tight while she walked and once she got behind her son she smacked him round the back of the head with force ''you horrified boy. I have no idea why you turned out like this, we sent you here to try and get you to interact with other people your own age and this is what you do. How can you call something like this a joke? You could have damaged this young man's future'' the Duchess's voice was low and firm. She was not at all happy with her son ''we will be taking you away from here and you are getting a job''.  
Spencer was horrified at the idea of working but he knew his mother was telling the truth.

Sir Topham Hat turned to James and Edward ''I am sorry about this you are both free to go, no other action will be taken''.

The two men left quickly and hurried back to Tidmouth House, once they were safe in their room Edward locked the door and turned to see James shacking from head to foot, ''it's over James. Let it out OK'' Edward held him close and James cried a little. Edward looked up at James (he was a little shorter. Not by much) and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. This would be difficult for them both as this is first love for them both and they had no idea what to do yet but right now comfort is the best first step.


	10. A quick update.

Any one who has been reading so far please re-read chapter 7. Some how I had forgotten to upload this one and the one you would have seen was chapter 8. Sorry about this but I haven't been feeling to good and missed a lot of sleep. So there has been a slight chapter change. That is all, thank you.  _Lizziebee87. xxxx_


	11. Practice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes together.

Henry knocked on the door and waited for an answer, a soft ''come in'' was herd and he opened the door. Edward was sitting back on James's bed drawing in his sketch book, James was asleep next to him curled up tight in a ball ''how is he?'' Henry asked walking over to them, Edward shrugged ''relieved but really upset. What has happened to Spencer.'' Henry stepped to one side and the Duke walked into the room he smiled at Edward who went to stand up but the Duke stopped him ''please stay seated. I have come to say that I can't apologize for my son enough, what he did was truly disgusting and he will be punished for it'' the Duke saw Edward nod as he looked down at James ''thank you Sir'' he whispered feeling more then happy that Spencer wasn't getting away with what he had done. The Duke left and everyone went on with their tasks, after James woke up they went through the script and they had a great time writing it. There was still tension in the air but that would pass soon.

Bit by bit. Little by little everything came together, Mr Dean had come by a few times to see how they were getting on but no one gave anything away. Henry's father had finished repairing the old roller blades and Edward got them detailed and painted, the costumes were almost finished but now there was other work to be done. Friends and family who were going to be extras had to be shown how to roller skate, skates being easier then blades, so Gordon and Henry had a crash course in roller skating. Annie and Clarabel were having a great time and in a couple of weeks everyone could skate with out problems. Now rehearsals could begin. Booking the church hall was easy and everyone arrived one Friday evening once all classes were finished, Donald handed out the scripts that would no doubt be altered where necessary and things got underway. Man did they have fun. Gordon had said something in a playful deep voice that soon became the voice for his character, Edward changed his by going a little higher in pitch which made him sound older.

Some nights Sir Topham watched them practice and was amused by Bill and Ben's character (they were sharing due to the length of the show) and he was amazed by what his students had come up with. He was impressed with the costumes and props that had been created by hand and the use of a skill they all had. Roller blading. Opal had ideas for the make-up she was going to use, Thomas finished the music and some seances were pre-recorded to show as a flash back. James and Edward kept things quiet and went slowly, they spent time talking at night getting to know each other on a more personal level. If anyone else at Tidmouth House knew anything they stayed quiet. 

The contest had begun and the news was full of it, different Universities taking part had different ideas as to what showed true team work friendship. Sadly none showed anything unique and the scoring was very low, Douglas made sure he had a good collection of news papers so they could keep track on each University as each one brought the judges closer to them. Then one morning they woke up to find today was their day. And they were nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end. I hope everyone reading has got the chapter problem in order. I still have no idea how I forgot a whole chapter.


	12. Show Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time of the show.

The day was mayhem, camera crews arrived (no one had said it was going to be filmed), the sets were being placed, judges filed in and by the afternoon the audience were taking their seats. Tidmouth House was abuzz with activity with last minute line readings, costumes having a little steam, roller blades/skates having their wheels tested to make sure they were all working properly and Opal sitting everyone down one at a time to do their make-up. She was keeping it simple with a light shimmer face cream and emphasizing their eye lashes and brows, with Edward being so fair Opal had to use a honey coloured mascara and eye brow pencil to help them show up.

Props and costumes were moved back stage and everyone got changed. Annie and Clarabel loved their outfits, James and Edward had carefully picked a colour that matched the golden brown of their hair and the calf length flowing skirts and fitted jackets gave them a very sophisticated appearance. Edward's mother Sydney was in charge of the sound effects and it was her job to make sure the sounds and music were played on cue ''no pressure'' she sighed after seeing the list she had to follow, Bill and Ben looked great in their Sir Topham Hat costumes and Charlie was warming up his voice for his narration. ''Ten minutes people'' called Gordon as he sat down to put on his roller blades, the others followed suit making sure their blades and skates were on tightly.

Edward pulled James to one side out of eye sight of the others ''good luck'' he smiled and gave James a small kiss on the lips, they parted and got ready to start the show. All necessary props were put in place, due to the fact they were using roller blades they were not using a stage so the chairs were placed in a large semi-circle with a gap down the middle so the actors could use all possible space. Charlie stepped up to his little podium just as Sydney started the music, the crowed went silent and waited. Just then Gordon came thundering onto the 'stage', his voice was clear as he called out 

''Express coming through''.

The audience gasped at what they saw, a large built man pretending to be a steam engine wearing a shimmering blue outfit and being followed by people dressed as coaches. He made a full circuit of the chairs greeting Henry as he past, the music was full and happy as Gordon came rolling past ''weeeeeeeeeeeeee'' he called as he vanished back stage. Charlie took up his story-

''Thomas and Friends. The Adventure Begins. A long time ago on the Island of Sodor there was a little railway known as the Northwestern. The smallest engine working on the main line was Edward,he helped with shunting trucks and coaches in the yard for the larger engines. The biggest engine on the railway was Gordon, he loved pulling the Express but he didn't much care for some of his other Jobs''.

Gordon-''A goods train. A goods train the shame of it. Oh the shame of it'' he rumbled in his deep voice. This caused the audience to chuckle.

Edward-''Oh Gordon,it can't be that bad''.

Gordon-''Yes Edward it is. I am a very important engine but thankfully I won't have to pull goods trains for long, not after the new engine gets here''.

Edward-''New engine? What new engine?'' Here Edward mimed pulling hard on some parked trucks and giving an embarrassed smile.

Gordon-''Haven't you heard the Fat Controller's getting another engine. That last one he got,with the wooden brake blocks, was much to small to be really useful.'' He and Edward were gently moving forwards while delivering their lines and so far everyone was impressed. They were then joined by a third 'engine'.

James-''But I'm not small.'' He was wearing black, patterned with red stripes. The lapels of the jacket shone in gold. He crossed in front of Gordon and Edward. 

Gordon-''Oh! James.''

James-''I might no be as big as you Gordon, but I'm bigger then Edward and there's nothing wrong with wooden brake blocks either.'' 

Gordon-''Unless they catch fire of course. Can you move on now please James, You're blocking my way''. James moved aside with a pout.

James-''My brakes don't catch fire. Just as good as yours''.

The show was going well, so far they had got giggles from the audience when Gordon had got stuck on the hill and whispered approval of the music. The next part was pre-recorded and shown on a screen but Edward was narrating on stage.

All the engines were lined up in the 'sheds' when Henry arrived panicking because of the rain, he backed up next to Thomas and a small flash back started on the screen and Edward rolled forwards.

Edward-''Once an engine attached to a train was afraid of a few drops of rain. He rushed into a tunnel and squeaked through his funnel and never came out again. His driver and fireman argued with him but he wouldn't budge, ''the rain will spoil my lovely green paint and red stripes'' he said. The passengers got off and argued with him too but he wouldn't move even after the rain had stopped. So the Fat Controller told the guard to get a rope and-''

''1,2,3 pull''

Edward-''Everyone pulled''

''Come on everyone pull harder. Come on everyone he's not moving.''

Edward-''Except the Fat Controller''

''Oh my doctor has forbidden my to pull''.

Edward-''When that didn't work they tried pushing from the other end''

''1,2,3 push,everybody push harder come on, put your backs into it. My doctor has also forbidden me to push.''

Edward-''They tried pushing with an engine too. But nothing worked. In the end they took up the old rails, built a wall in front of him and left him there. The Fat Controller let him out eventually, after Gordon burst his safety valve and couldn't pull the express...''

Gordon-''All right story time is over. Some of us have to get some sleep''.

At the half way mark a 30 minute brake was taken and the judges went over all they had seen so far, they were loving it and couldn't wait for the second half. Back stage everyone was buzzed, the excitement running through them ''it's going well. It looks like the audience was having fun'' James placed an arm around Edward's shoulders and gave him a squeeze. Everyone agreed and soon they were back on stage.

The rest of the show was just as amazing. Thomas forgetting his coaches then getting into trouble with some trucks. Helping Henry get over his fear of rain then the runaway chase with James. For this James had to have faith in his friends, he was at the front of the 'train' with Douglas behind him holding tight to his waist. James had to stay still while the others who were playing the trucks pushed him along. The sound track added to the distress of the scene and the crash then the rescue put everything together nicely. James rolling onto the stage in his new colours, red with black stripes but keeping the gold, made the audience 'wow' in unison. Then the whole thing was over. The applause was deafening while the actors took their bows. All they had to do now was wait for the judges to announce the winning University House and that would take time because of the number of Universities that had taken part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Sorry for the wait but I have been feeling really low, not only that but having to watch Thomas and friends the adventure begins with sub titles to get the right lines did grind after a while. So yeah the story being told here is the adventure begins, if anyone hasn't watched it it's on you tube, there is a UK and US version so enjoy. As for the music I recommend a you tube channel called Francis S who does orchestral versions of the Thomas themes. I have done my best with this chapter but sorry if there are any mistakes.


	13. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wait is over. Who won?

The judges went through their notes as they discussed the different shows they had watched over the past couple of mouths. So far they all agreed that Tidmouth House was the best one they had ever seen ''it was cleaver. Charming, witty, sweet and funny I have never seen anything like it'' said one of the judges as she looked up from her notes. The others agreed and set about finding their top three winners.

Three weeks had past but Tidmouth House was still buzzing with nerves. All their families had been there to watch the show and had been impressed with their children's acting, well all but Gordon's family.   
His mother and father had acted like they were being inconvenienced by having gone even though Gordon had said they didn't need to go. Henry's father had nearly crushed his son in a bear hug, proud that Henry had shoved his shyness aside. James's mother and father were curious about his relationship with Edward ''I don't know what you two are talking about'' James had stuttered but knew his parents had been in the know for a while when it came to his privet life. Donald and Douglas showed their fun side with their father and step-mother, their half sister Emily had quickly become friends with Opal. Percy's use of real train sounds had got his dad's approval as he enjoyed train watching with his son.  
But so far there had been no word from Mr Dean ''the wait is killing me'' moaned Thomas as he slumped in a chair. He had been approached by four music record companies since the show but had not agreed to any of them yet, Edward sat on the arm of the chair and gave Thomas a hug ''it's killing everyone. Just hold on a little longer'' the blonde man looked brighter then normal and Thomas was starting to wander if he had a girlfriend. Or boyfriend Thomas didn't want to assume anything. Edward went off to get lunch ready and James followed him into the kitchen, Thomas peaked around the door just in time to see them hug and give each other a small kiss. How did no one see that coming?

As Tidmouth sat down to eat James and Edward announced their relationship to their friends ''we are only telling you know because Thomas saw us as we were getting lunch ready'' James smiled, Thomas chocked on his food ''how did...''

''I saw you in the pan's reflection'' Edward said gently seeing how guilty Thomas looked. It became the talking point over lunch but they got approval and congratulations from everyone before they all headed off to   
bed that night.

Three days later Sir Topham Hat arrived at Tidmouth House with Mr Dean, once everyone was gathered he gave them his news ''I would like to say well done all of you. Tidmouth House is the winner, never before have we seen something so sweet and original. The time and effort you all put into it shows how well you all work together, so I would like to award you with your prize money'' he held out the envelope but no one took it. In the end Edward opened it and shocked beyond belief read the amount ''£50,000''. That was a lot of money what were they going to do with it? Mr Dean asked that very question. Thinking really hard it was Henry who came up with the answer ''how about we use the money to create our own internet channel. We can make a children's show based on the show we did but with animated engines. You know cartoons''. This got nods of approval and Sir Topham could see the planning already going on in everyone's minds. Mr Dean stayed for a couple more hours before leaving, second and third place had gone to two Uni's on the main land. With the wait over the atmosphere settled quickly, now with ideas being put on paper for an internet channel there was no argument about what the first episode would be. An episode that described their future. 'THE ADVENTURE BEGINS'.

One year down the line and everything was going great. The channel was a huge success with two 'Thomas and Friends' series having been made and a third in the works. The computer animation was hard for Edward at first but he soon got the hang of it. Recording their voices was fun, having set up a recording booth in an airing cupboard during the early stages. Now they have graduated they purchased an office and were now doing things on a full time basis. Thomas's soundtracks did really well as viewers loved the music. As for Edward and James, well their relationship got stronger every day. A happy ending with a group of true friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter. It is a little rushed but I wanted to get the story finished.


End file.
